


For peace we Sacrifice

by AliceCipher26



Category: vld - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Fanfiction, M/M, Mpreg, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCipher26/pseuds/AliceCipher26
Summary: Keith is a rebellious omega of the galra empire. He was part of the royal haram, and very well respected.Lance is an Altean prince, an alpha.Shiro is a guard who is assigned to Keith.Zarkon and Alfor have agreed to peace. Alfor having two alpha children and Allura in no mind will lay in bed with the galran prince, and Lotor who only has eyes for omega females, had to come up with a solution, Keith being a feisty omega, might as well kill two birds with one stone. Keith is sent to altean palace to be impregnated by one of the Royal children......... oh boy.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith lifts his head from his large pillow. Two guards stood before him. "Let's go kit. Emperor Zarkon is summoning you." One of them bends down grabbing Keith's arm pulling him up and out of the room as the omega stumbles to his feet. Other omegas were being taken as well while The rest of the females in the haram move aside a bit shocked that Zarkon would want the hybrid. Thoughts and Ideas rush through Keith's head. Why him? Maybe He'll make me a soldier? or maybe he'll kick me out? Keith was able to get to his feet and walk with the others. They were taken to the throne room. In front of the throne stood Zarkon and the Altean king, King Alfor, and an altean soldier. Keith and the others were put into a line. They bow and stand there quietly, waiting orders. With a quick glance to the sides he could tell that the girls wanted the white haired soldier. he was tall and muscular, he had a scar across his nose. Keith's fluffy ears fall slightly, more in defense then in submission.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I have summoned you all here?" Zarkon spoke.  
"probably for that gorgeous guard over there." one of the girls guess making the other giggle, the guard blushes and looks away. Keith groans rolling his eyes unamused.  
"sadly, omegas, you are not here for him. One of you will be sent with king Alfor, and Shiro as your guard, the prince or princess will impregnate you the child will be our peace treaty of course you will stay and raise the child." Emperor Zarkon said.  
The room falls into silence, "I trust your judgment. Shiro and I will wait by our pod." Alfor said and excused themselves from the room. Keith looks down at his feet as the other omegas talk and squeal. to lay with a prince is a dream to most omegas, to have a royal baby is everything. The girls start to argue over who will go and start to volunteer themselves. Keith had one thing on his mind. They want a baby. "Kit, I'm assigning you this task." He looks up at the emperor, "What?!" He screams "WHAT?!" the other omegas scream out. "You are a problem to the haram, now having to be required to breed a litter will teach you to grow up, perhaps they can teach you some manners as well. Take the others back, go pack your things, you leave shortly." Zarkon said.  
Keith grabs a fist full of his hair. Him? with a baby? The Prince's baby?????? "S-Sire, forgive me but, I don't know how to handle kids."

"Kit, your body has been unused, you are rebellious, and a problem to the other omegas. This form of punishment should teach you. Go pack." Zarkon said. Keith nods and leaves with the group. he grabbed his mothers dagger, his hippo plushie, some clothes and his favorite blanket. He was shocked and frightened. Zarkon was waiting for him by the door. As leaves the room he can hear the rest of the haram quietly celebrate, he can hear them because of his big ears. Zarkon leads Keith down to the pods. He holds his things close as his eyes start to fog up and burn. Don't cry. He thinks to himself as his long tail wraps around his thigh. Zarkon glances to his side, he sees the kit franticly looking around the hall panicking. Instinctively Keith slowly grabs the Larger galrans hand. "Are you that panicked about this?" Zarkon asked. Keith lets out a small whimper stopping in his tracks, Zarkon stops looking back at the omega,"Kit this has to be done." Zarkon said letting out a sigh. "My name is Keith. hell you named me. why don't you ever call me by the name you gave me? Why do you want to get rid of me? Are you that a shamed of me?" Keith asks but Zarkon pulls him along. "For once! basard child, do as your told! Not a word to them!" Zarkon yells at Keith. "Y-yes, sir" Keith whimpers and walks along with Zarkon keeping quiet.

They arrived at the hangers, Zarkon pulls his hand from Keiths who lets out a small whimper of distress from the lost warmth. They approach the altean pod outside was the Altean guard Shiro and King Alfor. "Alfor, go on kit." Zarkon nudged keith forward. "I-I'm K-Keith, Emperor Zarkon chose me bare one of your children's offspring." Keith said and did a quick bow.  
"He's a bit nervous, and timid right now, but he can be adventurous, and mischievous ounce he warms up." zarkon explains.

Shiro bows to Keith "I'm Shiro, I'll be your body guard, allow me to take your things onto the ship." he said reaching for Keith's belonging. Keith hesitates before handing the bag to his guard. Shiro looks through it, "Hey!" Keith growls. "It's just precaution." King Alfor said. Shiro pulled out the dagger, "you promised my lord no harm." Shiro Glared. "The dagger is mine not the Empire's!" Keith shouts, "umm The blade, it's the only thing I have of my, mom. umm I'll go get rid of it." Keith held out his hand. Shiro hands it to the omega. The omega rubs his thumb along the smooth cold blade, Keith walks over to the air lock, He picks at the round gemstone pulling it from the blade handle. "I'm sorry mom." Keith said and kissed the handle before throwing it to the void of space. He heads back to the pod, grabbing his bag not wanting to loss anything else precious to him. Shiro leads him onto the ship. Keith sat in the back as Shiro and Alfor sat in the front. Keith looks to the emeror and gives a small wave as the doors close.  
"Are you ready keith?" Alfor asks. "Y-yes sir." Keith said holding his stuff closer. The pod shakes and jolts and then becomes a smooth ride. Keith pulls out his blanket, wrapping it around his head and tuck his knees into his chest like a child trying to hide. He hides his face from any view and quietly cries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith arrives and meets Playboy Lance and Stuck up Allura

Keith fell asleep not to long before landing in Altea. He stays curled up in his blanket. “Keith we have arrived.” Alfor said standing up and making his way to the back. He rubs Keith’s shoulder trying to get the hybrid up. Keith let’s out a groan slowly lifting his head. His pale cheeks were red and tear stained from crying. Keith rubs his red eyes into the blanket. Alfor kneels down infront of the kit. 

“Don’t be to nervous. I have two children. You can pick who you will lay with. Shiro will help clean you up and take you to my throne so you can meet my son and daughter. I’ll have someone bring soft blankets to your room” Alfor said pull in Keith to his feet.   
“I rather just get it over with. Having me choose could take a few weeks.” Keith said grabbing his stuff. Shiro leads Keith into the castle the white walls were clean, the palace was large and roomy. There no place to climb around. Barely any vent openings to be seen or reach. There were a few pictures on the walls. Some plants on a table. They passed a few maids and servants. Shiro stops at a door and lets it slide open. Keith enters the room. It was a large room with a big bed and a bathroom.   
“Make yourself comfortable. There’s the shower. And there’s fresh clothes. We’ll be eating in an a few hours.” Shiro said. Keith nods and Shiro shuts the door. Keith drops his bag on the bed and flops onto the mattress. It was to soft. Keith curls up on the bed letting his eyes close. A short nap can’t hurt.   
Keith woke up from a soft knock on the door.   
“Dinner is in a few minutes Keith.” Shiro said.   
Keith groans getting up and goes shower before finding a outfit. It was black leggings and a over sized shirt that hung off his shoulders showing of his galran marking. He opens the door to see shiro waiting for him. He follows his guard to the dinning room. And sits down. 

(((((Mean while! Prepare yourself!!!!))))

 

“OH YES! OH FUCK ME HARD YOUR HIGHNESS!” The whore screams as her magisty fucks his cock deep into her pussy. Lance flips her over letting the slut ride him. He sucks on her chest and slaps her ass grabbing her hips making her bounce faster on him. She cums and lance pulls her down knowing the bitch and filling the condum with his cum. “Oh fuck.” He groans rocking his hips into the girl. They stay still till there was a knock on the door.   
“Who is it?!” He asked.   
“Lance the galran omega is here. You’ll be joining us for dinner.”  
His father said through the door.   
“Yea I’ll be there.” Lance responds sitting up pulling out of the girl.   
“Aww Alpha. Do you have to fuck that nasty bitch? You know I can always carry your offspring. I really. Really, want to be fucked full with your children.” The girl wraps her arms around Lance playing with his hair. Lance grins.   
“Sorry my sweet. I can’t. Father says no impregnating.” Lance moves the girl off him and gets dressed and leaves. He gets to his large room and showers changing his clothes. There was a knock on the door. “Enter.” Lance said looking for a new shirt. The door opens and in walks Shiro. “Prince Lance. How are you?”

“Quite Fine. Besides the fact that Allura or I will be laying with a galra slut. Must have taken Zarkon up his cunt and is out stretched. It’ll be frustrating to breed the omega.” Lance said finding a good shirt and pulling it on.   
“The omega is already in the dinning room with your father and princess Allura.”  
Shiro said. Lance leads as Shiro follows. Lance enters the room and goes sit down.   
“Hello beautiful sister of mine.” He said. Allura smiles “why thank you. Lance this is Keith. He’s the omega Zarkon sent.” Lance looks across the table to a boy. Shoulder length black hair, pale skin with a purple streak on his cheek and neck. He had another stripe on his shoulder. Two large fluffy black ears sat on his head. His big eyes were a beautiful violet color not like the original glowing yellow like most galrans have.   
“Why hello there. You must be a hybrid.” Lance said.   
The omega nods. Keith looks up sniffing the air.  
“You smell like a haram.” He said.   
Lance gawks his mouth hung open in disbelief. Allura gfarrows her eyebrow in an intimidating way.   
“Hold your rude comments, pet. Your being housed in our castle. Eating our food. Right now there isn’t a treaty of peace until you’re baring a royal child.”

“I’m not a pet. Princess. I didn’t volunteer for this it’s an assignment.” Keith said in defense his ears peeking up a bit.   
“For a whore you better know how to use that mouth of yours for more then just smart mouthing.” Allura snaps back. 

“Allura, Lance and Keith! Calm down.” Alfor said. Keith eats quickly and then excuses himself and head back to his room.   
“You can’t possibly want him to mother one of our children!? He is rude and a hybrid! He’s rebellious and has no respect for those above him!” Allura yells.   
“Zarkon did warn me about his behavior. He doesn’t listen to rules very well. Emperor Zarkon thinks perhaps if he has a child he’ll learn to behave more. Since you are so against it Allura. Lance. You will mate with him.”

“Tch,” lance scoffs crossing his arms “how do you expect me to knot a stretched out used bitch. With my fist?”

“Lance. The boy has no idea what he’s doing. He’s scared. He never had kits or pups. No brothers or sisters.” Alfor explains “so please be kind to him.” The king said. Lance stands up. “Fine Fine lets just get this over with then.” Lance said leaving the table. Lance heads to the guest room and knocks. He opens the door. The omega was on the bed pulling his leggings off. He looks over to the door and blushed pulling his shirt over his legs. “GET OUT!” Keith screams.   
“Why? It’s not like you haven’t stripped in front of anyone before.” Lance said closing the door turning the light off and turning the blinds on. Even though it was already dark.   
Keith throws a pillow at lance, hitting him in the face.  
“Ooff! Hey!” Lance storms closer. Keith throws another pillow and then the pants. Lance grabs Keith pushing him into the bed. Keith’s tail tucks between his legs as Lance pins him down.   
“Let’s just get this over with.” Lance groan. Keith’s heart raises he starts to panic.  
“No I’m not ready! Let me go!” Keith growls and huffs squirming. “I don’t wanna!!!!” Keith whines and whimpers.   
“The sooner this is done the sooner you can leave.”  
Lance barks.   
“N-no! Not yet! Please not yet. I’m not ready for a baby!” Keith starts to cry. “Just relax, let me take care of you.” Lance said nuzzling into Keith’s shoulder. Keith stops struggling turning his face away from the Altean. “P-please be gentle. I’m still a Virgin.”  
“A Virgin?” Lance pulls away. “Just get it over with. I wanna go home.” Keith said covering his eyes. Lance pulls Keith under him spreading his legs. “I’ll be gentle. Just relax.” Lance said lifting Keith’s smooth legs and rubs his cheek on the inside of Keith’s thigh. He places soft kisses on his skin. Keith shivers. Lance gently places Keith’s leg down and run his hands up his shirt moving the fabric slowly to expose his body. Keith’s breath hitches. Lance stares at the few Galra mark on his body. The scar tissue. The marks on his sides and the large scar that was on his shoulder and disappeared under the shirt.   
“D-don’t stare at me.” Keith whimpers. Lance rubs a thumb over Keith hard bud (nipple. Sorry that word makes me cringe).

Lance leans in gently placing kisses on his cheek. Keith purrs and squirms. Lance pulls away pulling Keith up into his lap. Lances arms snake around Keith’s waist. Keith tried to cover himself again.   
“Shhhh it’s okay” Lance coos rubbing small circles into the back of Keith’s neck.   
“I-it’s embarrassing to be the only one.” Keith whines nuzzling Lances shoulder. Lance moves Keith back and pulled off his own shirt and pulls Keith even closer. Keith hesitates before placing his hand on Lances shoulders, his fingers trace a few of the blue patterns.   
“We’ll go slow okay?” Lance said. Keith nods.   
“Lift your shirt.” Lance orders. Keith pulls up the bottom of his shirt. Exposing his erect cock. 

Lance gently moves a hand up Keith’s thigh and over his flat tummy. He slowly moves his hand to Keith’s tip and rub a thumb over the slit and slow, painful circles right below the head. Keith whimpers and moves his hips.   
“Tell me what you want baby.” Lance says.   
“P-please Lance. More.” Keith whimpers. 

“More what?”

“T-touch me more.” Keith pleads. Lance strokes him pumping him slowly.   
Keith bites his shirt grinding against Lance. His cunt started to leak. Lance stops moving Keith off of him. Lance pulls off his pants revealing his large cock. “Your turn baby.” Lance takes Keith’s hand and touches his cock to Keith’s soft hand. Keith grips it and pumps lance slowly. “Good boy kitten. Go a little faster.” Keith obeys pumping a little faster. “Use your mouth.”  
Keith sits up and kisses Lances tip. He licks it and suck on the very tip before taking more into his mouth. “Holy fuck.” Lance breaths out sliding a hand down to Keith’s butt pushing in a finger Keith tenses at the unfamiliar feeling before relaxing.   
“Holy shit Keith. You’re so wet.”  
Keith pulls off and moans as he cums onto the sheets. “Naughty naughty kitten.” Lance leans over opening the nightstand draw pulling out a jar of sliver looking bugs and a cock rod. Lance pushes Keith’s legs open and lines himself up and slowly pushes in. Keith cums again onto his chest. Lance pumps him a few times before opening the jar and pulling out two of the bugs.   
“Wha?” 

“These little fuckers are cum bugs. Once given you can’t stop cumming.” Lance said placing the buds into Keith’s hole. Keith moans as the bugs slide down his cock. Lance quickly slides the rod down Keith’s small dick hole. Keith bucks his hips wanting to cum. He huffs squirming around. Lance pulls out putting a cum bug in himself and thrust back into Keith. Keith screams out and moan as he can feel Lances cum inside him. Lance flips over. Keith voices hard on Lance as cum fills him and pours out of his cunt.   
“Cum! Cum! I need cumm! Ahhhh! NO LET ME CUM!” Keith screams. Desperately trying to cum. Lance pushes the rod in deeper. Lance knots Keith having cum fill into the boy and his stomach expands a little. His knot deflated quickly before they go back to fucking hard.   
“No Lance let me cum!” Keith screams. Lance knots Keith again. They switch positions Keith’s face pressed into the sheets.   
“Please Alpha! Alpha let me cum!”   
Lance knots again relaxing. Keith lays on his side squirming under lance with an inflated tummy.   
Lance takes out the rod letting Keith cum. It coated his bulging stomach and sprays onto Lances chest. Keith rolls over sliding to the floor and crawls to the bathroom crawling into the tub. Lance gets up and follows. 

Keith was panting in the tube barely awake. A hand over his stomach as cum pours out of his body. Lance nuzzles Keith’s cheek and hugs the omega. “Good kitten. You did so well.” Lance praised Keith. Gentle petting and soft kisses.

“D-don’t leave me.” Keith says. Lance tilts his head to the side. “D-don’t leave me like my parents did. I don’t wanna be alone.” Keith leans into Lance purring.   
“Keith, this isn’t love. It’s a treaty of peace. Besides I have needs that you won’t be able to provide-“ 

“Sex?” Keith asks. 

“Yea that. I’m not your alpha.” Lance said getting up and go grabs his clothes.   
“See ya Keith.” He said leaving the omega. Keith covers his face letting out whimpers and mumbling about stupidity. He was finally flat enough to wash the semen down the tub and rinse off. Keith dries himself off and goes stripping the sheets and curling up in any blankets he had that were clean and sobs quietly. This was a nightmare. For the rest of the night Keith cried to himself. No one to comfort him but his plush hippo.


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

okay hey everyone. let me just break this down. As a writer, I only want to hear positive things about my work. If your parents haven't taught you, "if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it at all." it's one of those situations. If you have a problem with my work, no one is stopping you from clicking away. If you don't like my work then read my work on Wattpad or don't read it at all. Please be nice to others work prices. I fixed my tags for those who are complaining, but seriously I really don't care.  
I don't know how old you guys are but please, act like adults, instead of complaining children. Some people can put up with rude comments. I on the other hand will not. It has happened before to me on my other accounts (I ave two wattpad accounts) but I will start pointing people out. Please be responsible when commenting, and choose your words carefully so it doesn't sound like your attacking some ones work. I will go back and edit my work to check grammer.

Thank you for listening.  
~AliceCipher26


End file.
